


Banana In Your Pocket

by anephemeralmind



Series: Blind Love [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Character, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Their first time





	Banana In Your Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! And no, you're not seeing things, this series is finally updated, after 7 months...
> 
> The plan was always to keep adding new parts to this, it just took a little longer than I anticipated, but here we are! 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy it ❤️❤️❤️

When Armie goes to the hospital to get his wrist brace taken off, and his fractures examined to make sure they were healing correctly, he hadn’t expected for everyone to want to come with him. He’d already promised Timmy’s mom that she’d get to come, but then Timmy also wanted to come, and then Pauline, then Saoirse and Elizabeth decided they should come along as well.

So there they were, in the waiting room, all six of them, but at least he wasn’t bored. He also doesn’t think he’s ever seen Gladys smile as widely as she did when he came in and she saw that, for once, he wasn’t alone.

Luckily, the fracture in his wrist had healed beautifully, and the doctor felt confident that it had healed enough that he wouldn’t need to wear the brace anymore. He did still have to promise to be careful, and keep buddy taping his fingers for another few weeks, but other than that, he got a clean bill of health.

He had called Gladys’ grandson a few weeks ago, and he had gone to the gym where he worked and they’d talked about Armie’s anger issues, and the fact that up until now he’d mostly been taking his anger out on himself, by, you know, punching walls. Andrew had promised that he would help him deal with all of it in a much healthier way, and shown Armie a couple of different set ups that he wanted him to try when he was fully healed.

Timmy had been very happy to hear about Armie’s plans with the boxing, and when they went to the hospital for Armie’s check up, he’d made sure to thank Gladys for caring enough about Armie to hook him up with her grandson for the lessons.

Armie is pretty sure that he saw Gladys melt right then and there in front of their eyes, not that he could blame her, because if you were able to be around Timmy for any period of time, _without_ falling in love with him, you weren’t human.

Saoirse had eventually, after an endless amount of pushing from Armie – and Timmy when he found out – managed to ask Elizabeth out on a date. And just like Armie had kept saying, and saying, _and saying_ , Elizabeth said yes. So they’d been dating for a couple of weeks now, and it’s been a long time since he’d seen Elizabeth that happy, and he couldn’t be happier for her. She deserved it.

Nick hadn’t been a problem since the day Elizabeth beat his ass, he’d tried coming up to their table a few weeks back, but Elizabeth had just raised her eyebrow at him, and he’d stuttered out a few words, and left them alone.

After Pauline had finally come around – and she’d become Armie’s number 1 fan, just like he knew she would – she’d been spending a lot more time with them whenever they were hanging out in the living room, or sitting by the kitchen table doing their homework. Which was really nice, Armie definitely appreciated getting to know her better, and it seemed she liked getting to know him better too.

Timmy just loved the fact that the most important people in his life were _finally_ getting along, and Armie loved making him happy. As cheesy as it may sound, Timmy’s happiness was _his_ happiness, and he fell in love with him more and more every day.

They’re driving home from school, on a perfectly average day, when Timmy opens his mouth and turns Armie’s world upside down, almost making him drive off the road.

“Why haven’t we had sex yet?”

He says it so casually too, like he’s not expecting Armie to be sitting there with his mouth wide open in surprise, which is exactly what he ends up doing.

“What the... Where is this coming from?” He winces a little at the way his voice cracks, if he’d hoped to keep his surprise under wraps, he failed miserably. But Timmy just shrugs.

“I’ve just been thinking.”

Armie swallows slowly, and clears his throat. “About _sex?_ ”

“Well, yeah. But mostly, I don’t know, I guess I just wanna know why you don’t seem to want to have it with me.”

Again, Timmy just shrugs, obviously trying to come off as nonchalant, but failing miserably at it. Because obviously this matters, a lot, and Armie has half a mind to pull the car over, so he can give Timmy his full attention. _Clearly_ this is not a conversation they should be having when he’s busy driving.

But that’s probably why Timmy decided to bring it up now, because he knows Armie won’t have any choice but to stay put and talk to him. He can’t change the subject by kissing him, or instigating a tickle fight, like he usually does when Timmy brings up things he’s uncomfortable talking about.

That’s the sucky part of having someone who knows you as well as Timmy knows him, they know all your weak points, and how to avoid your avoidance techniques.

The fact that Timmy seems to think that he doesn’t want to sleep with him though, he doesn’t want him to keep thinking that, because it’s definitely not the truth.

“What? Timmy, baby, that’s not true. Of course I want to have sex with you.”

Even just saying the words out loud is making him feel a little panicked, but it has nothing to do with Timmy, but everything to do with him and the fact that he’s never had sex before, and he doesn’t do well with unfamiliar things. They scare him.

Timmy chuckles, and shakes his head, reaching out to find Armie’s hand on the gear stick.

“Armie, we’ve been together for months now, and you haven’t so much as even let your hands wander down to squeeze my ass when we make out.”

It’s not like Timmy is wrong about that, but he’d kept his hands above the waist mainly because he wasn’t sure if Timmy would even want him to touch him any lower. He’d never said anything about it until now, and the last thing Armie ever wanted was to make him uncomfortable, so staying above the waist just seemed… Safer.

“Yeah, but...” Timmy cuts him off by giving his hand a light squeeze, and lightly shaking his head with a sigh.

“If you don’t want to have sex with me, because you don’t feel like it, or because of the blind thing, I understand, but, we should still be able to talk about it, you know?”

Armie doesn’t even know where to begin with that, but luckily he can see their houses coming up, so he’ll be able to give Timmy, and this conversation, his full attention.

He parks his car in front of his house, and immediately turns towards Timmy, cupping his face in his hands, softly stroking his cheeks. “Timmy, baby, none of that has anything to do with you being blind. I’ve told you before, but I don’t care about that. I love you, just the way you are.

“Then what is it?” Timmy whispers, taking off his sunglasses and fidgeting with them in his hands. “Do you just not find me sexually attractive? Is that it?”

He sounds so _small,_ and it completely shatters Armie’s heart, so he pulls Timmy in for a hug, and softly places a kiss on his cheek.

“That’s not it at all, Timmy. You’re the hottest fucking person I’ve ever met.”

“Then why don’t you want to? Fuck me, that is.”

“Because…” Armie closes his eyes with a sigh, it’s not that he thinks Timmy is going to laugh at him, because he knows that he never would, but he still feels pretty fucking stupid. He keeps his eyes shut, and whispers. “I’ve never done it before, and it fucking terrifies me.”

“Oh.” Timmy breathes out, surprised. “Why?”

“Why it terrifies me?” Armie asks, and Timmy nods. “I don’t know… One reason, uh, not to brag or anything, right. But… I’m, well, uhm – I guess you could call me gifted?”

Timmy snorts, breaking out into laughter. “Is this your way of telling me you’ve got a huge dick?”

“Uhm, well. I wouldn’t have put it like that, but sure.”

“Right.” Timmy giggles, and Armie can’t help but smile at how cute he looks. “And how is that a reason for not wanting to have sex with me?”

“Because… Timmy, I wouldn’t know what the fuck to do, and I don’t want to ever hurt you.”

It’s not like he’s completely unaware of how sex works, he’s not an idiot, and he’s watched enough porn to know more than he probably needs to. But, porn is not real life, and Timmy means way too much for him to fuck something up because he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind that as much as you think.” Timmy said with a wink, and Armie feels like a fire gets lit in his lower stomach, making his breath hitch.

“Wait. What? Really?” His voice cracks again, but for a completely different reason this time, and Timmy smiles seductively over at him, biting his bottom lip.

“Mhm. Maybe I want it to hurt a little.”

Armie groans low in his throat, and he feels himself start to harden in his jeans, which he honestly wasn’t expecting. He didn’t even know that he was into that sort of thing. “That’s... I... _F_ _uck_. Baby, you can’t just say stuff like that.”

“Your voice has changed.” Timmy says with a shy smile, putting his hand on Armie’s thigh, giving it a squeeze and making him suck in a breath. “Am I making you hard?”

“Fuck, yeah, yeah you are.” Armie breathes out, and Timmy squeezes his thigh even harder, probably to stop himself from reaching up and grabbing Armie’s dick.

“Will you let me suck you off when we get home?” Timmy whispers, and Armie wants, more than anything, to say yes. But at the same time, he’s still scared of accidentally hurting Timmy with his inexperience.

“Uhm.”

“Please?” Timmy begs, finding his hand and threading their fingers together. “I know you worry about hurting me, but, Armie… I’ll tell you if you do anything I don’t like. So please. I just… I really want to make you feel good.”

Armie looks over at him and smiles, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Like I’d ever be able to say no to you.”

Timmy’s eyes light up, and he looks so happy at the prospect of being allowed to suck Armie’s dick that it makes him laugh.

He starts feeling nervous again when they sit down on Timmy’s bed, and Timmy reaches for his belt buckle. He definitely still wants to do this, and he does trust Timmy to let him know if Armie does anything he doesn’t want him to, but, he doesn’t want to do the wrong thing in the first place.

“Armie?” Timmy whispers, stopping his movements, probably because he could feel that Armie was basically holding his breath as Timmy opened his belt. “We don’t have to?”

“No, I want to, I do. I… Please don’t let me hurt you?”

“I won’t. You won’t. Just _relax_ , and let yourself feel good.”

They figure out that it’ll be easiest for Timmy if he sits on his knees on the floor, between Armie’s legs. Timmy hadn’t wanted him to take his boxers off for some reason, something about it being hotter with it on, so Armie just shrugs and pulls his dick out through the flap and guides Timmy’s hands to it.

Timmy sighs happily as he wraps his fingers around Armie, and at the first touch of Timmy’s hands on him, Armie’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he practically chokes on the air he’s breathing. He hadn’t expected that something as simple as someone else’s hand on his dick could feel _that_ good.

Then Timmy puts him into his mouth, and Armie moans out loud and buries his hands in Timmy’s hair. He tries super hard to not lose control of his hips, but he can’t stop himself from groaning as Timmy carefully sucks on the head of his dick, slowly taking him further into his mouth as he gets used to the taste and feel of him.

Not that he’s ever had a blow job before, but, he’s pretty sure that Timmy is a goddamn natural at it. Timmy seems to be enjoying it too, if the happy sounds he keeps making is anything to go by. Which is why it pains Armie to have to stop him, but he doesn’t want to come yet, he wants to make Timmy feel good first.

He carefully pulls Timmy off his dick, smiling at the cute little whine he lets out when Armie’s cock falls from his mouth. “I was enjoying that.” He pouts, and Armie tucks a curl behind his ear as he pulls him up for a kiss.

“Trust me, so I was I. Your mouth felt so good.” He whispers against Timmy’s lips, grinning as Timmy shudders. “But I want to make you feel good too.”

He smiles as Timmy stands up and takes his clothes off before getting on the bed, they’d discussed it earlier, and decided that when it was Armie’s turn to suck him off, it would be easier for them both if Timmy was on the bed.

Armie takes his clothes off as well, and starts pressing soft, gentle kisses from Timmy’s belly button all the way up to his lips, smiling into the kiss as Timmy immediately sinks his hands into Armie’s hair, giving it a light tug.

“Fuck, Armie, I…” Timmy breathes out, throwing his head back against the pillow with a groan as Armie attaches his mouth to his neck, sucking a mark into his skin.

Timmy giggles when Armie makes his way back down his body, peppering Timmy’s chest with kisses, and Armie loves hearing him laugh, it’s one of his absolute favorite sounds. But the way he gasps as Armie takes his dick into his mouth, might just be his new favorite.

When he takes Timmy further into his mouth, and the taste of him truly coats his tongue, he can’t understand why it took them this long to get here. What was he ever afraid of? It’s not scary at all, he just feels happy, loved, and more happy – because hopefully he’s making Timmy feel exactly the same way.

After having sucked him off for a little while, Armie lets Timmy’s dick fall from his mouth, but before Timmy has the chance to start complaining, Armie starts placing wet open mouthed kisses to his shaft. He can't stop himself from licking across Timmy's balls, and even taking one of them into his mouth for a quick suck, just to see how it would feel. Timmy seems to really like it, because he chokes on a moan, grabs Armie by the back of the neck and pulls him up to kiss him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Timmy pants into Armie’s mouth, as Armie wraps his fingers around his dick, and slowly starts to jerk him off.

He’s intending to just keep jerking Timmy off until he comes, and then take care of himself after, but the next thing Timmy says throws those plans right out the window.

“Armie, please, I want you inside me. Will you? _Please_?” He begs and starts stroking Armie’s chest, but he stops almost right away, sitting up and raising an eyebrow, not even giving Armie the chance to answer his request.

“Wait… Do you have _chest hair?!_ ” He strokes across Armie’s chest again, and a smile breaks out on his face. “You do! You have chest hair! How come you never told me?”

And then he leans in and rubs his face against it, making Armie laugh. “I had no idea you were that into chest hair. If I’d known, I definitely would have told you.”

Timmy rubs his face against his chest again, letting out a happy sigh, and then he seemingly remembers what was happening just minutes before, and he sits back up, a blush darkening his cheeks. “Uhm… You never answered my question.” He whispers, his eyes downcast, and Armie chuckles, cupping his cheek and softly placing a kiss to his nose.

“You didn’t really give me the chance to answer you.” Armie smiles, ruffling Timmy’s hair as he scrunches up his nose and blushes. “But I’d love to.”

“Yeah?” Timmy smiles, nervously biting his bottom lip.

“Of course, I love you. I’d love nothing more than to _be_ with you.”

Timmy cups his cheek, and lets his fingers stroke his face. “Are you sure? I don’t… I don’t want to make you feel like you have to, just because we’re both naked in bed right now.”

Armie smiles and kisses the inside of Timmy’s wrist, letting him keep stroking his face as he answers, because he knows it makes him feel better when he’s able to feel Armie’s facial expressions. “I’m sure, Tim. But if it’d make you feel more at ease, you could always do it to me first?”

“No, I want… Our first time, I want it to be me, I want to feel you.”

Armie nods, and kisses Timmy’s wrist again. “Do you have anything?” He hopes the answer is yes, because he definitely didn’t see this coming the last time he went shopping, so he didn’t buy any lube or condoms or anything. So if Timmy doesn’t have anything either, well, nothing wrong his original idea of jerking off…

But luckily, Timmy nods, pointing to his nightstand. “I have lube, yeah. But... I don’t want to use condoms.”

“Timmy…” Armie frowns, he knows they’re both virgins, so they’re definitely clean, but at the same time, he’s been told, over and over and over to always use condoms, so the idea of doing anything without one, it’s… Scary.

But at the same time, it’s not like Timmy can get pregnant, and if he just makes sure to wash himself thoroughly afterwards, then hopefully he won’t get a uti, and if he does, well, that’s easily fixed. So technically, there’s no reason why they can’t skip it, just this time.

“Please, Armie, I just want to feel you. All of you. I don’t want there to be any barriers between us this time.”

Armie nods and gives Timmy a quick kiss before reaching over into his nightstand and locates the bottle of lube.

There’s not even a question of _how_ they’re going to do it, they both just instinctively know that doing it like this, with Timmy on his back, his legs wrapped around Armie’s hips, is the way to go. They’re going to be making love, fucking comes later.

The sounds that fall from Timmy’s lips as Armie prepares him, they’re so beautiful, that Armie already can’t wait for the next time they do this, so he can hear them again. He spends more time than he probably needs stretching Timmy with his fingers, but he loves watching the way Timmy’s body opens for him, and he wants to make sure that Timmy will be able to take all of him without any pain.

As he lubes himself up, he looks down at Timmy, and he can’t stop himself from smiling, because he looks so beautiful. A little flushed and sweaty, but absolutely gorgeous.

“I love you.” He whispers, as he starts pushing his dick into Timmy’s body, and Timmy gasps, holding onto Armie’s shoulders, his nails digging into his skin.

“Fuck, _Armie._ ” He moans, smiling with his eyes closed in pleasure. “I love you too.”

When he’s fully inside of Timmy, he leans down and captures his lips in a kiss, smiling as Timmy moans into his mouth when he slowly starts to move his hips.

He’d never understood why people called it making love, until right this second, being inside of Timmy, feeling like their souls were connecting as much as their bodies. His heart reaching out for Timmy’s heart, their fingers intertwined, and there was so much love between them that Armie couldn’t stop himself from tearing up.

He thought he loved Timmy before, but he loves him even more now after this.

When they’ve both finished – Armie came first, but Timmy was only a couple of strokes behind him – he falls even more in love. Armie doesn’t think he’s ever smiled and orgasmed at the same time, but then he’s never been this _happy_ while he orgasmed either.

They lie in bed just kissing and cuddling for ages afterward, smiling and giggling and just staying close, neither of them wanting to let go of the other one just yet. The only reason they separate, and get out of bed at all, is that Timmy’s parents come home from work, which means it will soon be time for dinner, and they definitely can’t be naked and sex sweaty for that.

Luckily Pauline hasn’t come home yet, so they manage to make their way into the bathroom and take a shower without running into anyone. Armie also changes Timmy’s sheets, and carries the old, soiled ones, down to the washroom and puts them into the machine, and starts it up.

That way all the evidence of what they’d just done was well and truly washed away.

When dinner is served, and they’re in the middle of eating, Timmy’s dad asks them what they’ve done so far today, and Timmy nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders, a small grin on his face.

“We had sex.” He says, as if he was just commenting on the weather, and Armie chokes on his water.

But surprisingly, Timmy’s parents just smile, and Marc gives him a nod, then the conversation moves onto something that happened at Nicole’s work.

Armie is still recovering from his shock at Timmy just flat out telling his parents that they’d slept together, so he doesn’t actually remember finishing his food, but the next time he looks down at his plate, it’s empty, so he must’ve somehow still managed to eat it all.

“The hell was that at dinner?” Armie asks Timmy later, when they’re back in his bedroom, and Timmy just laughs, reaching out for Armie’s hand and lifts it up to his mouth to give it a quick kiss.

“They made me promise, a long time ago, before I even met you, that I would tell them whenever it happened.”

“But... Why?”

Armie knows he’s got a pretty warped view of parents, given the ones he grew up with, so the thought of being that open with your parents, it just didn’t even occur to him. And the fact that Timmy _could_ be that honest, that open, he… Of course he was happy for him, but he still didn’t really understand it.

Why would parents even want to know their child was having sex? He definitely didn’t want to consider the fact that his parents were having sex.

“They were worried, I think, that because of my blindness, someone would take advantage.” Timmy sends him a tight-lipped smile, and Armie nods his head, even though Timmy can’t see it. He keeps forgetting that Timmy is blind, and what that actually means.

He knows that sounds stupid, but, he’s just Timmy to him. Their routines might be different than other couples routines, but, they’re normal to him, and he’s never seen Timmy as his blind boyfriend, like he told Timmy a while back, he’s just his boyfriend, and the fact that he can’t see… It’s just not something Armie ever actively thinks about. Unless he actually has to, and it still takes him by surprise sometimes, because Timmy doesn’t let his blindness define him, or limit him.

Which is just one of the million things Armie loves about him, and he’s so fucking happy that Timmy came into his life. And the idea of someone ever taking advantage of Timmy, it makes rage bubble up in his stomach, so in that sense, he understands where Timmy’s parents were coming from when they asked him to tell them when he had sex for the first time – Just in case they were going to have to kick someone’s ass, and knowing Nicole, she’d do it too.

“But with you, I’ve never felt more safe, and they know it.” Timmy smiles, and Armie feels so happy that he can’t stop himself from kissing him. “It’s the only reason I actually told them, because even though they definitely already adore you, I wanted them to know that I trust you enough to fully give you everything of me.”

“I love you, too.” Armie chokes out, feeling more than a little overwhelmed. Timmy smiles and kisses him, and Armie feels so happy, and so loved, that he can’t help but let a few tears slip down his cheeks, and then he quickly makes a joke, to distract from how emotional he’s actually getting.

“God, I’m so fucking glad that Pauline wasn’t home for dinner today, she may like me now, but if she found out we’ve started sleeping together, I’m afraid she’s gonna sneak into my house and cut my dick off while I’m sleeping.”

Timmy bursts out laughing, but he nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, she probably would.”

Armie has no doubt that when Pauline finds out, because she’s going to find out, either because Timmy tells her himself, or… Armie doesn’t even want to consider the second option. But find out she definitely will, and he knows that when that happens, he’s probably going to get a speech about being _safe,_ and being careful.

So probably for the best that she never finds out that they skipped the condoms this first time, because even though it was Timmy’s idea, it would be Armie she’d end up murdering.

“I love you.” Timmy smiles, resting his head on Armie’s shoulder, and Armie picks up the book they’re currently reading. It’s one of his favorite parts of the day, cuddling on Timmy’s bed, reading out loud for him.

He opens the book, and presses a kiss to the top of Timmy’s head. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do we still want more of this universe, or no? ❤️
> 
> Also, time for me to get preachy, but, use condoms. And if you don't use condoms, at least make sure you're still safe. Safe sex is important, for both you and your partner. Condoms aren't embarrassing, STI's aren't worth it, and if they say they don't want to use condoms, or try and pressure you into not using them, don't sleep with them. It's not worth it. Obviously, if you're in a committed relationship, and you make the decision _together_ to not wear one, then that's something completely different. Idk, it's just sad how people feel embarrassed about asking their partners, long term or ons, to engage in safe sex. Okay, preaching over, but please. Stay safe babes.


End file.
